Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche
Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche ist der deutsche Titel der ersten Hälfte, des zweiten Bandes der Romanreihe "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" von George R. R. Martin. Die englischsprachige Originalfassung trägt den Namen "A Clash of Kings" und wurde vom Blanvalet Verlag für den deutschsprachigen Raum in zwei Taschenbuchausgaben aufgeteilt: * Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche (2000) * Die Saat des goldenen Löwen (2000) Inhalt Zehn Jahre dauerte der Sommer in Westeros, und genauso lange währte die Zeit des Friedens in den Sieben Königreichen. Doch nun hält der grimmige Winter Einzug, und in seinem Gefolge brechen schlimme Zeiten an. Robert Baratheon, der König auf dem Eisenthron, und Lord Eddard Stark, der Lord von Winterfell, sind tot. Sie wurden Opfer einer Intrige, deren Ausmaß noch gar nicht abzuschätzen ist. Für Eddards Sohn Robb bedeutet dies, dass er im Alter von gerade einmal fünfzehn Jahren die Herrschaft über Winterfell – und damit über den ganzen Norden von Westeros – antreten muss. Und noch während er um die Anerkennung und den Respekt seiner Untertanen ringt, bricht im Reich ein Bürgerkrieg aus. Joffrey, der grausame Sohn von Königin Cersei, hat den Thron bestiegen, auf dem vor ihm Robert Baratheon gesessen hatte. Doch auch Stannis und Renly Baratheon, seine Brüder, machen ihre Ansprüche geltend – und nicht nur sie. Überall in den Sieben Königreichen werden Pläne geschmiedet, denn die Anwärter auf den Eisenthron sind zahlreich – und keiner von ihnen schreckt vor Krieg und Aufruhr zurück, um seine Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen. Robb Stark will den Tod seines Vaters rächen und zieht gegen die Lennisters in den Krieg, doch der junge König hält seine Schwestern als Geiseln. Und während die mächtigen Häuser um die Macht in dem zerrissenen Land streiten und ein verhängnisvolles Omen am Himmel erscheint, wächst hoch im Norden, jenseits der Mauer, eine noch viel größere Gefahr heran … Handlung Der Bürgerkrieg um den Eisernen Thron wird immer unübersichtlicher. Drei Könige haben in A Game of Thrones ihren Anspruch geltend gemacht: Joffrey Baratheon, Renly Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon und Robb Stark als „König des Nordens, König des Tridents“. Balon Graufreud ruft sich selbst zum König der Eiseninseln aus und beginnt bald darauf einen massiven Angriff gegen die westliche Küste des Nordens. Der Krieg geht als der „Krieg der fünf Könige“ in die Geschichte ein. Prolog Stannis Baratheon, ältester Bruder des toten Königs Robert, ruft sich selbst zum König von Westeros aus, nachdem er Nachricht davon erhielt, dass Joffrey der Sohn von Cersei und Jaime Lennisters sei. Darin sieht Stannis seinen Anspruch auf den Thron seines Bruders nur weiter gerechtfertigt. Dabei wird Stannis von der Roten Priesterin des R'hllor, Melisandre aus Asshai, unterstützt. Diese sieht in Stannis den rechtmäßigen Herrscher, geboren, um die Sieben Königslande zu erhalten und dem Herrn des Lichts zu weihen. R'hllor ist ein im Osten angebeteter Gott, der aber in Westeros wenig populär ist. Obgleich Stannis zu pragmatisch ist, um ein glühender Verehrer dieses Gottes zu sein, verlässt er sich mehr und mehr auf die Priesterin mit ihrer seltsamen Gabe, eine mögliche Zukunft in den Flammen zu sehen. Cressen, ein Maester aus Stannis' Gefolge, der seinem Herrn von der roten Priesterin abraten will, stirbt, als er aus einem Kelch trinkt, aus dem zuvor auch Melisandre - diese ohne Schaden - getrunken hatte. Ebenfalls zur Vorsicht vor diesem neuen Glauben rät Davos Seewert, ein ehemaliger Schmuggler und nun engster Vertrauter des selbsternannten Königs. Die Sieben Königslande Flusslande Arya flieht vor den Lennisters, indem sie sich als der Junge Arry ausgibt und sich mit den Rekruten der Nachtwache, einem Trupp Verstoßener, Geächteter und Zweitgeborener auf den Weg zur Mauer macht. Auf der Reise verstärkt sich ihr Hass auf ihre Peiniger und sie schwört im Stillen Rache, vor allem an Joffrey und seiner Mutter Cersei. Hier trifft sie auf Jaqen H'ghar, den sie aus einem Käfig befreit, in dem er eingesperrt war und dabei von Flammen bedroht wurde. Als Gegenleistung dafür, gewährt ihr Jaqen drei Tode. Sie muss nur deren Namen nennen. Auf ihrem Weg werden die künftigen Brüder der Nachtwache von Goldröcken aufgehalten, die nach einem bestimmten Jungen suchen. Arya geht davon aus, dass sie die Gesuchte sei, doch sie wollen den Bastard von König Robert, Gendry, der bei den Rekruten als der Bulle bekannt ist. Die Wanderkrähe der Nachtwache, Yoren, erklärt den Männern des Königs, dass alle Jungen künftige Brüder der Nachtwache seien und somit für das Reich unantastbar. Die Goldröcke drehen um, doch kehren sie bald darauf wieder zurück und überfällen den Trupp. Arya überlebt zusammen mit ein paar jungen Gefährten, unter anderem auch Gendry. Sie schlagen sich in der Wildnis durch. Dort wird Gendry, der Aryas Geheimnis kennt, von den Lennisters gefangen genommen. Arya beschließt, ihn zu befreien. Bei dieser Aktion gerät sie selbst in Gefangenschaft. Sie werden von Lennisters zur alten Festung Harrenhal gebracht, die ihnen als Stützpunkt dient. Um nicht erkannt zu werden, gibt sich Arya als einfache Bedienstete aus. Ironischerweise wird sie dazu ausgewählt, Lord Tywin Lennister zu dienen und so von den anderen getrennt. Sie nennt sich nun nicht mehr Arry, sondern Wiesel. Königsmund Nach inniglichen Bitten an die alten Götter, um einen strahlenden Ritter und Retter, erhält Sansa die geheimnisvolle Botschaft, sollte sie nach Hause zurückkehren wollen, sollte sie diese Nacht in den Götterhain gehen. Sie befürchtet eine Falle, geht aber dennoch. Dort findet sie, äußerst enttäuscht, den Säufer Ser Dontos Hollard vor. Diesen hatte sie aus Mitleid vor Joffreys Grausamkeit gerettet, nun will er sich dafür bedanken. Sansa vertraut sich ihm an und Ser Dontos verspricht, mit den schwierigen Vorbereitungen einer Flucht zu beginnen. Auf dem Rückweg von ihrem geheimen Treffen, läuft Sansa dem Bluthund, Sandor Clegane, in die Arme, der sie darüber ausfragt, was sie um diese Zeit hier zu suchen hat. Sie versucht es mit Halbwahrheiten, doch Clegane glaubt ihr nicht. Trotzdem nimmt er sie vor den anderen Rittern in Schutz und geleitet sie sicher zurück in ihre Gemächer, ohne sie an jemanden zu verraten. Tyrion trifft währenddessen in Königsmund ein. Er soll dort im Auftrag seines Vaters Tywin als Hand des Königs seinen noch minderjährigen Neffen, Joffrey, dienen, dessen unvorhersehbaren Handlungen den Krieg bereits verschlimmert hatten. Dabei hat er ebenfalls gegen die Intrigen seiner Schwester Cersei, die Witwe des letzten Königs und Mutter des jetzigen Königs, anzukämpfen, während er daran arbeitet die Verteidigung der Stadt zu verbessern. Durch Einsatz seines scharfen Versandes gelingt es ihm, undichte Stellen und Spione zu entlarven und mehr oder minder die Politik zu leiten. Für kurze Zeit kehrt unter seinem Engagement Ordnung und annähernd Ruhe ein. Tyrion beginnt Verhandlungen mit den Herren der hohen Häuser, um Joffreys Anspruch auf dem Eisernen Thron zu stärken. Er entsendet Petyr "Kleinfinger" Baelish zu Verhandlungen mit den Tyrells, um deren Unterstützung als Gegenleistung zur Heirat Joffreys mit der Tochter des Hauses, Margaery Tyrell, zu erlangen. Tyrion schmiedet auch eine Allianz mit dem Hause Martell vonDorne, indem er Cerseis Tochter Myrcella an Trystane Martell verspricht, um mehr Verbündete für den König und die Lennisters zu gewinnen. Durch das "Verschachern" der Tochter, macht sich Tyrion seine eigene Schwester zur Todfeindin, da ihre Kinder Cersei alles bedeuten. Tyrion bedeutet Shae alles und so versucht er, seine Liebe nicht bekannt werden zu lassen. Trotz seiner Vorsichtsmaßnahmen erfährt der Meister der Flüsterer Varys von seiner Liebschaft. Doch Varys setzt Tyrion nur in Kenntnis, dass er über ein Druckmittel verfügt, ohne es jedoch benutzen zu wollen. Norden In Winterfell, dem Sitz der Starks, ist Robbs jüngerer Bruder Brandon "Bran", der seit einem Sturz querschnittsgelähmt ist, nun der Herr von Winterfell. Er hat immer häufiger seltsame Träume. In den meisten schlüpft er im Traum in den Körper seines Schattenwolfes Sommer. Im Schlaf und in Wolfsgestalt begegnet er den Kindern Meera und dem träumenden Jojen Reet. Als beide aus Grauwasser Wacht eintreffen, findet er in ihnen neue Freunde. Besonders Jojen interessiert sich für Brans merkwürdige Träume. Catelyn Stark erhält bald das Angebot, ihre Töchter zurückzuerhalten, sollte sie ihrerseits ihren Sohn dazu bewegen zu können, Jamie Lennister freizulassen. Dies gelingt ihr nicht. Stattdessen reist sie in Robbs Auftrag zu König Renly, um mit diesem zu verhandeln. Inzwischen kehrt Theon Graufreud, Mündel der Starks und Vertrauter Robbs, zu seinem Vater zurück. Statt jedoch weiter auf Seite der Starks zu bleiben, versucht er sich vor seiner lange verlorenen Familie zu beweisen und seine Schwester, Asha, zu übertreffen. Jenseits der Meerenge Daenerys Targaryen durchquert unter größten Strapazen die unzugängliche rote Wüste, um anderen Kahlasars, die sie vernichten würden, zu entkommen. Sie wird von dem Ritter Ser Jorah Mormont und den wenigen ihrer verbliebenen Anhängern, sowie ihren drei jungen Drachen begleitet. Ebenso wie ihre Untergebenen leidet Daenerys und ihre Drachen hunger, der schwarze Drogon, der grüne Rhaegal und der weiße Viserion, die aber alle sehr schwächlich sind. Sie finden einen Weg zur großen Handelsstadt Qarth. Daenerys ist wegen ihrer Drachen eine Sensation. Besonders Xaro Xhoan Daxos ist sehr an ihr interessiert. Er ist der Führer der Dreizehn, einer bekannten Kaufmannsgilde in Qarth. Anfangs ist er sehr gastfreundlich, aber letztendlich kann Daenerys seine Unterstützung bei der Eroberung des Throns von Westeros nicht sichern. Im Haus der Unsterblichen, der mächtigen Hexenmeister von Qarth, sieht Daenerys viele verwirrende Bilder und Visionen, schließlich wird ihr Leben bedroht, doch ihr Drache Drogon brennt das Haus der Unsterblichen nieder. Daraufhin sind die Bewohner von Qarth Daenerys sehr feindlich gesinnt. Ein Mordversuch auf Daenerys wird am Hafen von zwei Fremden vereitelt. Der starke Belwas und sein Knappe Arstan Weißbart wurden von Daenerys früherem Gastgeber Illyrio Mopatis gesandt, um sie nach Pentos zu geleiten. Daenerys und ihr Gefolge verlassen die Stadt. Jenseits der Mauer Ein Erkundungstrupp der Nachtwache begibt sich nördlich der Mauer. Dabei sind sie bei Craster untergebracht, einem Mann, der seine eigenen Töchter zur Frau nimmt, seine Söhne verschwinden jedoch. Auf Crasters Bergfried erfahren sie, dass sich die normalerweise unorganisierten Wildlinge unter dem König-hinter-der-Mauer Manke Rayder sammeln. Dort lernen Jon und Sam auch eine seiner schwangeren Töchter kennen, die fürchtet, einen Sohn zu gebären und Sam anfleht, sie zu retten. Jon versucht seinem Freund diese Idee auszureden, da die Nachtwache auf Craster angewiesen seit und somit seine Regeln nicht anzutasten wagt. Desweiteren sind der Nachtwache Frauen und Familie untersagt. Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Das Lied von Eis und Feuer Kategorie:Romane (Das Lied von Eis und Feuer)